Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) is a call control signaling protocol for Internet Protocol (IP) networks. SIP is designed to be device-agnostic—that is, it is intended to provide a highly flexible call signaling capability that is not tailored to the capabilities of any particular device. Analog telephone signaling, on the other hand, is device-specific and highly constrained because of the historical legacy of the services delivered to the device. As a result, many call features available in traditional analog telephone devices are not easily integrated in a SIP-based network.